musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Local H
Local H is an Alternative Rock duo formed in Zion, Illonis in 1987. As of now, the band consists of Scott Lucas and Brain St. Clair. Throughout their 25-year-old history, they have released several studio albums, four extended plays, one live album, one compilation album, two video releases, 14 or 15 singles, and made a lot of appearances on soundtracks and radio compilations. They get signed to different labels for every record they have released since 2002. The musical stylings of Local H include Alternative rock, Post-Grunge, Punk Rock, and Hard Rock. History Early Years (1987 - 1993) Local H was formed in Zoin, IL in 1987. The band originally had around four or five members in it, but by 1990, the only remaining members were Scott Lucas (Vocals, Guitar), Matt Garcia (Bass), and Joe Dainiels (Drums). The trio would record afew demos and in 1991, They released Drum on One World Communications. By 1993, Matt left the band, so instead of looking for a replacement, Scott decided to modify his guitar so that it could sound like a bass. Years with Island (1993 - 1999) By 1993, the duo was signed on to Island records. In 1995, the band released there debut album titled Ham Fisted. Although the guys toured extensively, the album had little to no success. So by late 1995 or early 1996, the two went back in studio to record there follow-up record. By 1996, As Good As Dead was released. The album was a moderate hit due to the popular song "Bound For The Floor". In 1997, the guys went on a very short break, during this time, The two met Triple Fast Action, there drummer, Brain St. Clair, would eventually replace Joe when he left Local H in 1999. In 1998, Scott and Joe released there third effort Pack Up The Cats. The albums lead single, "All The Kids Are Right", was gaining attention from many alternative radio stations, unfortunately Islands parent company, Polygram Records, were merging with Universal. This caused many people to get fired, including Local H. In 1999, Joe left the duo. He would eventually get married and start a family. New drummer and Here Comes The Zoo (1999 - 2002) In 1999, Scott recruited Brain to be the new drummer. The two would record afew demos. On 2000, G&P Records, the official online merchandiser for the band, released The '92 Demos, a reissue of an old self-titled demo the band made back in 1992. In 2001, they were signed to Palm Pictures. In '01, they released the Half-Life E.P. as a teaser for there fourth studio album. In 2002, the guys released Here Comes The Zoo. The track "Hands On The Bible" would eventually be released on the soundtrack to the film Big Nothing. ''No Fun'', P.J. Soles, and first live album (2003 - 2007) In 2003, the two released The No Fun EP on Thick records. By 2004, they released there fifth full-length release entitled Whatever Happened To P.J. Soles? with only one single, "California Songs". A music video would eventually appear on the bands YouTube page "localhdtours". In 2005, Alive '05, the first official live album by Local H, was released. In Australia, Whatever Happened To P.J. Soles? and Alive '05 were both released in a box-set. In 2006, G&P Records released The '99-00 Demos, a collection of demos recorded between 1999 and 2000. In 2007, the band started working on there sixth record. ''Twelve Angry Months'' and 6 Angry Records Tour (2008 - 2010) In 2008, Twelve Angry Months was released on Shout! Factory. The album did very well with most critics. A video for "Machine Shed Wrestling" was made and was released on Localhdtours. In 2009, Scott and Brain released there very first video album, entitled 68 Angry Minutes. The video was shot during a concert the band played. Sometime during 2009, Scott created a side-project known as Scott Lucas and the Married Men. During 2010, they embarked on the "6 Angry Records" tour. Basically, the band would interview fans on what there favorite albums were. They then put a slip of paper with the name of an album in a hat. Someone would take a slip out, and whatever album it was, the duo would play entirely. During 2010, the band released Local H's Awesome Mixtape #1, an Extended play made up of covers. Current work and Halleujah! I'm A Bum (2011 - Present) In 2011, the ICON series made a compilation for Local H, specifically for the years they were with island. They named it The Island Years. On March of 2012, celebrating the tenth anniversery of Here Comes The Zoo, the duo released there second video named There Went The Zoo. Scott made a guest appearance with movie review podcast "Cinimajaw" and mentioned that the new seventh Local H record would be named "Halleujah, I'm a Bum" as a reference to the depression era. During spring of 2012, the duo finished working on the seventh album, named Hallelujah! I'm A Bum, which was released on Slimstyle Records on September 18th, 2012. To promote the record, the duo made a tour were they would go play live concerts in small venues across America. Musical Style The duos musical style includes Alternative Rock, Post-Grunge, Hard Rock, and Punk Rock. A common misconception back during the Ham Fisted-''As Good As Dead'' era was that Nirvana was a big influnce on the two, due to how young the band looked at the time. The duos Influnces included The Ramones, The Misfits, Pink Floyd, Led Zepplen, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Cheap Trick, and Niel Young. Discography For a better list, click here *''Ham Fisted'' (1995) *''As Good As Dead'' (1996) *''Pack Up The Cats'' (1998) *''Here Comes The Zoo'' (2002) *''Whatever Happened To P.J. Soles?'' (2004) *''Twelve Angry Months'' (2008) *''Hallelujah! I'm A Bum'' (2012) Members Current Members *Scott Lucas (Lead Vocals/Guitar/Bass) 1987-Present *Brain St. Clair (Drums) 1999-Present Former Members *Joe Danials (Drums) 1987-1999 *Matt Garcia (Bass) 1987-1993 Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Duos Category:Post-grunge groups Category:Indie rock groups Category:Punk rock groups Category:Musical groups from Illinois Category:Island Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1987